The Crossroads of Destiny Book One: Honor
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] The return of Hiss! The rise of the Great Towers! One great adventure! Please R&R!
1. Prelude

MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE: THE CROSSROADS OF DESTINY

Historian's Note: This story takes place following the ending of the original Filmation "Masters of the Universe" cartoon (about one week following the final episode - "The Cold Zone"); and right as the "She-Ra, Princess of Power" Filmation cartoon is beginning (the ending of "The Secret of the Sword").

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on many of the Masters of the Universe mini-comics, often times being totally new versions of the stories featured there. All characters featured in this story are the property of those that created them. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

Prelude

She-Ra turned to He-Man, then gripped Swift-Wind's reigns. He-Man offered her a smile, and the pair looked out upon the crowd that had settled at Castle Brightmoon. The Kingdom was freed from Hordak's grip, and now She-Ra was the leader of the Great Rebellion. He-Man - and Adam, within - knew what this meant.

Princess Adora, She-Ra, was going to have to remain here on Etheria only days after being rediscovered.

The crowd roared, giving She-Ra a light grin. "Listen to them cheer. It's so good to hear them happy."

He-Man nodded. "What about you? Are you happy?" he questioned.

"Yes," She-Ra answered at first, before closing her eyes in thought, "and no."

"You . . . you won't be returning to Eternia me," He-Man assumed.

"You're right," she answered swiftly. "Hordak was correct. One battle does not win a war. And it is a war that Etheria is fighting. I'm needed here. At least for now."

He-Man took a breath, understanding what she was saying. Without another word, the pair hugged tightly as brother and sister. "Tell mother and father I love them."

"I will," He-Man replied. "Ready to go home, Battlecat?"

"Sure, He-Man!" growled Battle Cat.

He-Man looked at her dearestly. "Say goodbye to all my friends here, will you? And should you ever need my help . . ."

She smiled at him. "I know. And if you ever . . ."

"I'll know just who to ask for."

She-Ra nodded and she and Swift-Wind lifted off the ground. He-Man felt an immense amount of pride rise within him as his sister took to the skies. He pulled out his sword as a sign of honor. "Farewell, She-Ra! Princess of Power!"

She-Ra looked back, caught in the glow of the moon. "Good bye, He-Man! Dear brother!"

And with that, She-Ra and He-Man parted ways, both swiping away a stray tear. He-Man and Battle Cat turned away from Brightmoon. Just as they did, a golden portal opened before them. The pair entered . . .

. . . Arriving in the heart of Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress stood before He-Man, her face sad and tired. "She has decided to stay."

"For now," He-Man replied. "But we both know we'll see her again."

"Of course, He-Man, of course."

"Come, Battle Cat, let's get back to Eternos. I'm sure the others are wondering where Adam and Cringer have been."

***

A few hours later, after returning from He-Man and Battle Cat to Prince Adam and Cringer, the pair entered into the Palace. Adam had depended on Duncan for telling King Randor and Queen Marlena where he had been, so there wasn't much point coming up with a cover story. It was pretty obvious.

Teela, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Adam was well on his way to bed, exhausted after the past few days as both He-Man and himself. Cringer was lagging behind him, tired and cranky. Just as they rounded the corner to Adam's room, Teela appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"About time you got back here," she yelped. "What? Did Adora's friend, She-Ra, keep you out late?"

Adam made a hideous expression. "What?! Oh, gosh, Teela, that's disgusting!"

"Why's that? I thought she sure was pretty," Teela replied, more of an insult than a compliment. "Big blue eyes, blond hair, and hmmm . . . what other aspect was there to her that was so attractive? Hmmm? I wonder what it could be? Oh! I know! It was her brea - "

Adam threw his hand over Teela's mouth. "Don't say it. Just, don't say it. She-Ra may as well be another sister to me and it is impossible for me to even think about her that way. So please. Stop."

Teela answered him with a swift kick, knocking Adam's feet out from underneath him. He fell to the floor, shocked.

"You're such a baby," Teela insulted, starting to walk away.

Adam stood up quickly, not wanting this to be the end of it. "Why are you so threatened by her, Teela? She's like a sister."

Teela looked back sharply, eyes carrying what looked like a death glare. But they softened quickly, as if she was catching herself mid-emotion. "I'm not threatened. I just like to tease you."

Adam grunted and turned around. "Come on, Cringer. Let's just go to bed."

Teela paused a moment, as Adam and Cringer vanished behind the bedroom door. She bit her lip, surpressing the childhood crush she had Adam. But as soon as that thought came rolling in her mind, she also found the other crush she had - the one on He-Man - returning. It had only been three weeks ago that he held her in his arms after he believed he had killed an innocent. His touch had been so warm, so wonderful . . .

But Adam . . . well, Adam knew Teela better than she knew herself. Their friendship had always been so deep, and seemed to always boarder on something more. And right when she felt like taking that extra step - He-Man appeared, throwing her emotions into chaos.

Teela sighed, turned heel and went to bed, tired of sifting through this emotional mess.

***

The Talon Fighter sat down right in front of Castle Grayskull's drawbridge. Man-At-Arms stepped out, carrying a small bag with him. "Sorceress!" he yelled out. "I've come to see you."

For a moment, he could feel the gaze of the Sorceress fall upon him. A few seconds later, the drawbridge opened up and the Sorceress stood at the entrance of Grayskull's mouth. "Man-At-Arms. Please enter."

He nodded and walked inside, the drawbridge closing behind him. As soon as it locked, the Sorceress looked him over.

"Man-At-Arms, why is it - " 

"Not tonight," he told her, removing his helmet and walking fully into the great structure. "Tonight, call me Duncan."

She nodded, smiling at him. He caught the sight of it and remembered it as the smile she gave him the night they first met. "Then," she said to him, "tonight, call me Teelana."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Things have changed for all of Eternia, Duncan. Tonight, I permit this. Come, sit." She waved to a table and chairs. He sat down across from her and gave the great woman a smile.

"I brought something to commemorate the events of these past few days." Duncan reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine, along with two glasses. He poured them up and handed one to Teelana.

"To Adora," he said, lifting it up to hers.

"Adora."

The two drank, then. Duncan nodded, satisfied with his choice in beverage. "Teelana, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. With this reunion between Adora and her parents, I figured it would . . ."

She put up her hand, already knowing what he was going to say. "I know, Duncan. Yes, it is difficult. Very difficult. To see Adora returned to her parents . . . her mother . . . it's . . ."

"It bring up feelings about you and Teela. I know. I figured."

Teelana smiled. "And that's why you're here."

"No," Duncan answered. "I'm here because I wanted to thank you on behalf of the king and queen for bringing Adora back. But this" - he picked up the wine bottle once again - "is for those feelings."

Teelana laughed and place her hand on top of Duncan's. "I have missed this."

"I know. Me too. I wish we could do this more often, but with you being the Sorceress and all . . ."

"Yes. Yes, I know," Teelana replied, straightening herself in her chair. "Too much risk."

"Exactly. But, hey, I'm here now. Just an old soldier stopping by to have some drinks with an old lady friend."

Teelana laughed out loud. "Duncan, you were always able to make me laugh."

"Yeah, well, I got another one for you. Teela's jealous."

"Oh? Whom of?"

"Who do you think?"

"She-Ra?"

"Yep."

Teelana giggled. "I can not believe it. She actually believes that - "

"Yeppers. I wish I could tell her, but, hey, it's still quite funny," Duncan laughed. "But, I guess that just goes to show you how much she really cares about Adam. And He-Man. I can't wait for the day she finds out they're one and the same."

"Well . . . affairs of the heart . . ." Teelana began, the smile on her face dimming.

"What's wrong?"

"Duncan, I . . . it's just that . . ." She stood up, and walked away from the table. Duncan followed her.

"What is it?" Her back facing him, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me, Teelana."

She turned to face him, her face cracking with emotion. "Oh, Duncan . . . this mantle . . . it's so lonely . . ."

Duncan turned her around, and pulled her against him. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight as she began to cry. "Hey, hey," he assured her, lifting her face up, hand on her chin, "it's alright. I'm here."

"I know."

The two looked deeply into each others eyes, rekindling something that had been there years ago. Duncan and Teelana moved in for a deep, wonderful kiss. For a moment, everything seemed frozen in time, trapped all in that wonderful, emotional moment of passion and love.

Then, they broke, still looking into each others eyes. "Duncan . . ." she whispered, gazing at his face.

"I . . . I'm sorry," apologized Duncan. "I'll . . . I'll get going . . ."

He started away from her, back to the door. But she caught up with the old warrior. "Duncan, wait."

Duncan turned around, his face red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . ."

She stepped over to him and kissed his cheek. "Stay with me. Just for a little while."

He nodded. "Alright."

Teelana opened up her arms and the two hugged for the longest time . . .

***

Evil Lynn was in for quite a surprise when she returned to Snake Mountain.

Two of the corridors crushed, at least a dozen doors were smashed apart, and one of the main chambers were in shambles. Add onto that Skeletor's cursing echoing throughout the entire mountain, and you had yourself one big mess.

"What's going on here?" she asked Beast-Man.

"Skeletor and some of us were just beaten up by a She-He-Man," Beast-Man answered. "Skeletor's mad."

Evil Lynn blinked. "What are you talking about, fuzzball?"

Tri-Klops looked over. "Some new ally of He-Man's named She-Ra arrived and defeated all of us. She supposedly has all of He-Man's powers. Maybe even stronger."

"How strange. It seems I can never leave this place without something like this happening," she grunted.

"More than that," Tri-Klops continued. "This She-Ra supposedly comes from Etheria, where she's waging a war against the Horde."

"The Horde, eh? Curiousier and curiousier."

Suddenly, Skeletor barged through a nearby door, fuming with rage. "Evil Lynn!" he yelled. "Did you get the book I sent you to retrieve?"

She pulled it up from behind her back and handed it to Skeletor. It was old, bound in green and had a musty smell to it. Skeletor ran his fingers over it. "Excellent. And the timing couldn't be better. The knowledge contained within 'The Book of the Snakemen' will allow me to seek out the secrets of this accursed mountain. Secrets I can use to destroy He-Man, Hordak AND She-Ra!"

Evil Lynn rolled her eyes. Skeletor began to flip through the pages. "What is this!?" he yelled, outraged at what he was seeing.

Evil Lynn stepped forward. "It's written in a form of Snakemen language we have yet to - "

"KOBRA KAHN!" screamed Skeletor. The green-scaled villain entered the chamber.

"Yes, master?"

"You're Repton, aren't you? That means your people are related to the Snakemen?"

"Yes, master, but I - "

Skeletor threw the book at him. "Translate this! NOW!"

Kobra Kahn looked through the pages. "This will take time, Skeletor."

Skeletor's eyes grew red. "Then you had best get started, shouldn't you?"

"Y-Yes, master . . . yes . . ."

Skeletor lifted up his fists. "This day shall be mine, then! I will crush you, He-Man! You and She-Ra and the entire Horde army! This I vow!"


	2. I See A Bad Moon Risin'

Chapter One: "I See A Bad Moon Risin'"

Two weeks after his return from Etheria, Prince Adam found that his schedule had suddenly freed up. So, when he spotted a familiar figure entering Eternos that evening, Adam pulled out his sword and became He-Man. Not because this man was an agent of evil - nope. Because this man was an old friend of He-Man's.

"Rio Blast!" called out He-Man to the figure. Rio Blast looked up, his cowboy keeping his features hidden in darkness, though He-Man could make out his face. Rough and experienced, with a mustache and a thick cigar in his mouth.

"He-Man!" yelled back Rio Blast, grasping He-Man's hand. "Good to see you again. I was hoping to run into you tonight."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, I was in the area and was wondering if you wanted to were up for a good old fashioned camp out?"

He-Man nodded before even thinking about it. "Most definitely. Let me just tell Man-At-Arms about it, then I'll be on my way."

After notifying Man-At-Arms that he and Rio Blast were going out for the night, He-Man returned to his old friend. Immediately, he recalled that Rio Blast used to be a cowboy, tending the animals farther into the west of the Fertile Plains. Count Marzo, though, abducted him and turned him into a living arsenal to be used for whatever purposes Marzo wanted him for. But it was He-Man that ultimately freed him from Marzo's grasp and sent him on the path of good again.

That was last year and twice now had Rio Blast insisted that he repay He-Man by 'showing him the true life of a cowboy.' It was laughable, but He-Man enjoyed it each time. Especially when it came to Rio Blast's special chili.

Underneath the stars, Rio Blast stirred his chili over the open fire, letting him simmer. He-Man had been looking forward to this more than anything. 

" . . . so, then, I punched him in the face and he was done," He-Man said, finishing up a story.

"Reckon that sounds like some fun," Rio Blast returned.

"You ever consider joining the Heroic Warriors, Rio Blast?"

Rio Blast shook his head. "Heck nah. Not permanately, least. Too much of my life is out here, among the creatures that need tendin' to. But if y'all need me back at that big ole' palace to help out, all's you's gotta do is say the word and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"I'll keep that in mind, old friend," He-Man replied with a friendly grin. He looked around, suddenly aware of the openness out here. "You always sleep out here?"

"On the ground, you mean? Sometimes. When I need to or feel like it. Sure is hard to get the ladies out here, though."

"I'm betting."

"Something about laying on the ground with bugs and animals just doesn't seem to appeal to them."

He-Man threw his head back, laughing. "Yeah! I guess not!"

Their laughter just calmed down, and just as Rio Blast was reaching for the spoon to stir the chili - there was a sudden explosion from above them. Energy beams were being shot at both He-Man and Rio Blast!

They both took cover behind a nearby rock formation and a pair of binoculars snapped up in front of Rio Blasts eyes. "What do you see?" questioned He-Man.

"Looks like Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops and Two-Bad," Rio Blast answered, another energy blasting right next to them.

"Cover me," He-Man ordered.

Rio Blast flicked his wrists, and two gun snapped into his hands from a his forearms. Two energy cannons appeared on his shoulders, and his chest opened up to reveal two rocket launchers. He opened fire on the trio as He-Man rolled along the flat ground.

The two had been staying in a flat, somewhat featureless with the exception of a few outcroppings of rocks and whatnot. This made things difficult for He-Man, but he had apparently, left he and Rio Blast's shelter without being noticed.

He was just about to make it to the hill where the trio lay in attack, when there was a sudden orange blur in front of him. A snarl revealed its identity. Beast-Man stood in front of He-Man, growling and roaring; claws braced, mouth open, drooling dripping from the teeth.

He-Man pulled out his sword, only to find it snapping against Spikor's trident. The purple spiked villain appeared next to Beast-Man, just as braced for battle. He-Man spun around, wanting to put some distance between himself and the pair . . .

Only to find that Stinkor was there, leaping into battle. He unleashed a rush of toxic smell at He-Man, causing the hero of Eternia to double over as his lungs filled with the odor. There was swipe across his face as Beast-Man lifted him up. Spikor's trident smacked the Sword of Power onto the ground.

He-Man was immobilized.

"Put him down!" yelled Rio Blast suddenly, firing at the second trio. One of the energy blasts struck Beast-Man's hand, causing He-Man to fall right onto the dirt floor. He scrambled as Rio Blast kept them off balance, and reached the Sword of Power. Rio Blast and He-Man stood together, then, against the trio of enemies.

And the other appeared. Tri-Klops laid down an array of fire at the pair, followed up by Trap-Jaw and Two-Bad.

"Call for back-up," He-Man stated.

"Already did. They should be on their way soon," answered Rio Blast.

"Then I suppose it's up to us to keep these goons busy until then, eh?"

"I reckon!"

With that, the two ran forward, throwing themselves into battle.

***

From his throne room within Snake Mountain, Skeletor watched the battle play out, a smile crossing his face. He laughed, and stood up, purple cape flowing in behind him. Sending those buffoons out as a distraction was just what he needed. He couldn't He-Man our any of his allies getting in the way tonight - one of the most important nights in all of Skeletor's life.

He journeyed through endless corridors, deep into the deepest caverns of Snake Mountain. Doors and stairs that had once been sealed from him were now open, allowing Skeletor to enter and find what he has been looking for - the solution to He-Man's attacks.

Finally arriving at his location, Skeletor found both Kobra Kahn and Evil Lynn standing there, waiting for him. In the center of the room was a pit that appeared to be covered in a strange sort of stone. It was, indeed, the Snake Pit. It was here that the Council of Elders and their allies sealed away King Hiss and his army.

"Is all prepared?" he questioned Kobra Kahn. "Are you certain you have translated the instructions correctly?"

"Yes," hissed Kobra Kahn in response. "Yessss. The Snake Men were sealed away with the power of good. The power of evil will release them!"

"Excellent! Evil Lynn! Join me!"

The two lifted their staffs and unleashed a pair of energy beams at the pit. Immediately, the entire ground began to shake. As more power was poured in, the mountain began to rumble, groaning as the forces that laid there for thousands of years . . . began to wear away . . .

"MORE POWER!" yelled Skeletor. He lifted his staff and pushed everything he had into it, focusing all of his rage and desperation into each blast that struck the pit.

Evil Lynn followed suit, her staff shooting off streams of power at the Snake Pit. The walls shook harder and Kobra Kahn ran out of the cavern, fearing for his life. But it did not help him. The entire mountain was thundering.

In time, it was not just the mountain, but skies themselves began to explode in a monstrous thunderstorm. The ground began to rumble and shake, spreading outwards from Snake Mountain . . .

***

Beast-Man swiped at He-Man, but He-Man ducked down. He kicked the furry creature then, and went around and blocked a blow from Spikor. Barely able to maintain that for more than a second, He-Man punched away Tri-Klops, and then leapt over his eye beam.

As soon as He-Man touched back onto the ground, a terrible tremor rocked through the plain. He-Man wanted to investigate it, but didn't have a choice but to continue on fighting. He was too busy fighting off Trap-Jaw, though, to notice that Stinkor was coming in from behind -

A sudden female "hai!" knocked down the foul-smelling villain, allowing He-Man time to acknowledge the presence of Teela, Ram-Man and Moss Man.

"What was that tremor?" he asked quickly as he and Rio Blast pulled back.

"We don't know, but it seems we have bigger problems."

He-Man looked up, wondering what she was talking about. His eyes widened. Thick, black clouds were forming, and moving quickly toward them. Thunder rolled around and lightning cracked. And the Evil Warriors swooped in for another attack.

***

Skeletor's Chaos Staff roared with power, but nothing was happening. It was as if his power was not enough. Evil Lynn was looking near exhaustion beside him, but kept working harder and harder. And then he felt it. Something was forming, moving subtly. They were making progress.

So, Skeletor stepped up to the pit, energy still flowing from his Chaos Staff. He lifted it, power surrounding him, crackling within the cavern, Evil Lynn still blasting at the pit. He lifted it - AND THEN STRUCK DOWN THE END.

Pure power bubble, rippled, shattered, and spread out as the seal was broken and a figure formed. A wave of invisible energy ripped away from the Snake Pit, throwing Skeletor and Evil Lynn backwards. The wave then expanded and continued outwards . . .

***

The Sorceress snapped open her eyes as the storm hit Castle Grayskull. It rumbled, sending her to the ground. Her senses caught fire as the shattered power of the Elders ran through her and the castle. And then came the energy wave.

Castle Grayskull seemed to roar in pain and the Sorceress was thrown across the room. Bookcases fell, doors flew open, and the very foundations of Grayskull rumbled. Still, the wave continued on . . .

He-Man had just punched out Tri-Klops when the wave hit. The torrential rain didn't help matters, but something happened. The Sword of Power glowed hotly and He-Man was suddenly - somehow - thrown nearly fifty feet back. The wave had struck the sword, pulling He-Man along with it.

As He-Man stood up, he felt different. For a brief instant, it was as if the Sword of Power had gone dead. But as soon as he sensed it, the sword was alive again, sparking with power. He-Man stood up and trotted back to the battle. First things first.

Again, though, the wave did not yield . . .

Adora sat alone in her room, looking over maps and preparing for the next move at the liberation of Brightmoon. She was just reaching for her sword - when a sudden wave send her - and the Sword of Protection - flying across the room.

Never before had she felt such power. It was as if something had just smacked her deep inside. At first, she thought it was Hordak. But no, this FELT different than Hordak. This felt old and evil like Hordak, but not Hordak himself.

She picked up the sword, and felt as though it had diminished slightly before returning to full strength. Adora liked not the looks of this.

Yet, the path of the wave roared on . . .

Hordak walked into the meeting with the rest of the Horde Elite, ready for what was to be yet another foolish meetings. But as soon as he walked in, Hordak felt something odd. His training with the Elders so long ago . . . he was suddenly reminded of the abilities he was taught . . .

And then it hit him. The energy wave came upon Hordak like a tsunami. Each one of the Elders had put part of themselves into sealing the Snake Men away. Hordak had done so only to keep to King Hiss from informing the Elders of Hordak's true loyalties.

But now, that was part being pushed back into Hordak. Ripped, shattered and shredded, though. Hordak's body lurched, then flew backwards, through the doors. It burned with power, his body.

"He's free . . ." Hordak croaked out, the others rushing to his aide. "HEEEEEE'SSSS FREEEEEEEEEE!"

***

Skeletor stood up, the cavern a mess. He stood up and soaked in the sight before him. Standing before the Snake Pit was a man. He wore all green with the exception of his face and a silver plate on his chest with a snake symbol on it. His face was smooth, eyes yellow and sunken back.

"I'm free . . ." this man whispered, before moving into a scream. "I'M FREE! KING HISS IS FREE!"


	3. Evil Unleashed

Chapter Two

"Evil Unleashed"

Beast-Man let out a thunderous cry to the others as He-Man and his fellow Heroic Warriors regrouped and pushed towards them. The rain was drizzling out, and the clouds were parting. Everything and everyone was soaked, but the battle still went on.

He-Man had just taken down Tri-Klops, when his head started buzzing. There was whisper from the back of his mind, which then became words. The Sorceress.

_He-Man!_ she cried out telepathically. _You are needed at Snake Mountain!_

"What is it?"

There is too much to explain now, but this confrontation is only a diversion. The others must continue this battle. You are needed at Snake Mountain immediately!

He-Man spun to face Teela. "Teela! I was just contacted by the Sorceress! She needs me!"

"Go, then!" Teela replied. "We can handle this buffoons!"

He-Man turned tail and ran off, hoping to reach his - ah, there it w as. Stridor. He hopped onto it's back and was off in a dash. He made his way towards Eternos, where he would pick-up Cringer, change him into Battle Cat, the hop into a Talon Fighter, and send off to Snake Mountain.

Eternos was mostly asleep as Stridor charged through the roads towards the Palace, and the hanger. He-Man dashed into hanger, and found Cringer waiting for him. He-Man jumped off of Stridor and into the air. He shot his sword out and pointed it towards Cringer mid-air.

Energy flew off it and struck Cringer. When He-Man touched down, Battle Cat leapt over beside him. The two then jumped up again and landed inside a Talon Fighter. It lifted off the ground and blasted into the night sky.

_He-Man,_ greeted the Sorceress then, _please listen to my words, for you must know what you will face when you get to Snake Mountain._

"Alright, Sorceress."

_Over a thousand years ago, a great war was waged on Eternia between the Snake Men and the rest of the free peoples. But after years of warfare, their reign was ending. Still, though, the leader of the Snake Men, a man named King Hiss, was far from defeated. From his fortress at Snake Mountain, he led his forces in one last, terrible battle._

And lost.

He and his Snake Men retreated back to Snake Mountain, but were pursued. The Elders attacked Snake Mountain and trapped King Hiss and his men into another dimension. The portal was then sealed, keeping the Snake Men locked away for all this time.

"Until today, I suppose," He-Man deduced.

__

That is correct, He-Man. Skeletor has found a way to release King Hiss. And with the portal's seal broken, it is only a matter of time before King Hiss is able to release more of his Snake Men. You must seal the portal and defeat Skeletor and King Hiss.

"Can't King Hiss be placed back into the portal?"

__

No. He can not. None can return, only be brought out. It was the only way the spell could work to the degree it did.

"I see."

_You must hurry, He-Man. If Skeletor and King Hiss are able to release the Snake Men, all will surely be lost._

He-Man nodded and spotted Snake Mountain appear on the horizon. He increased speed and prepared for a landing. But just as he was about to set it did, a beam of energy struck the Talon Fighter. Battle Cat snarled.

"He-Man!" Battle Cat said. "Fright Fighter!"

The purple, almost insect-like, vehicle barreled towards them. He-Man looked back and saw someone drop from the vehicle. He landed on the wing and ripped open the cockpit. Battle Cat lurched for him, but the figure's arm suddenly ripped apart, becoming a long snake.

It wrapped around the cat and through him off the Talon Fighter, plummeting towards the ground. "BATTLE CAT! NO!" yelled He-Man, pulling out his sword. "You'll pay for this, whoever you are!"

"King Hiss."

King Hiss' body from the torso up was ripped apart, revealing scores of snakes sliding across one another. They stretched outward, then, jaws snapping tightly against He-Man's flesh, teeth imbedding themselves. They tightened around his appendages and throat. After a minute of doing this, He-Man was out cold.

***

Overwhelmed, Trap-Jaw, Two-Bad, Beast-Man, Stinkor, and Spikor were able to push their adversaries into a tight circle. Back-to-back, Teela, Ram-Man and Moss-Man prepared themselves for what could be their last battle.

"Your day is over, good guys," Tri-Klops spat.

"Ha ha ha! And to think, this battle was only a distraction!"

Ram-Man looked over at Teela, just as confused as she was. "Distraction?" she questioned. "For what?"

Trap-Jaw smiled. "Now that would be telling, missy."

"Wait a minute!" yelped Beast-Man. "Aren't there supposed to be four?"

"No, you idiot!" Two-Bad chided.

"He-Man left earlier!" Two-Bad said, again.

"Wait! He's right!" Stinkor replied. "There was another one! A cowboy!"

"Right here, pardes!" Rio Blast yelled from the top of a nearby rock. Lasers and missiles shot out from every port and call and slammed down at the Evil Warriors. Teela and the others took swift advantage of this. Spikor and Stinkor were already out of commission, with Tri-Klops just about there himself.

Plants swirled around Two-Bad, allowing Moss-Man to do his stuff with the two-headed villain moving too fast to repel this attack earlier. Ram-Man slammed into Trap-Jaw, who was thrown right into Tri-Klops.

Beast-Man leapt towards Teela, who preped herself for this attack. But she didn't Tri-Klops standing up, and firing a blast at her leg. Teela went down, and Beast-Man, in an animal fury, came forward and swept across her body with his terrible claws.

Pair surged through her body as blood and flesh was thrown to the ground. Teela crumbled onto the dessert floor, writhing in pain. Ram-Man smashed into Beast-Man, with Moss-Man and Rio-Blast dealing with Tri-Klops.

Tri-Klops ordered the retreat as Ram-Man lifted Teela into his arms. "She's still breathing!"

"We need to get her back to the Palace, but our Attack Track was destroyed in the battle," Moss-Man said.

"No time then," Ram-Man said. Rio-Blast pulled off his shirt and wrapped Teela's wounds in it. Ram Man then kicked his feet, warming up, then began running . . .

Faster and faster and faster, his enhanced legs and feet slamming across the ground, causing his speed to increase ever more. He held Teela closer to him, hoping that she didn't rip out of his arms at the speeds he was moving at.

With his mass, the momentum was astounding. He was having trouble just trying to stop and knew that he would have to hit something very hard soon. Ram-Man saw Eternos coming up and ran faster. He jumped up then, and actually flew over the walls.

His landing was going to be hard, so he held Teela closer and - WHAM! The sound could be heard all across Eternia. Ram-Man almost passed out when he feet smashed through the pavement. Cracks in the ground broke out all around him.

Man-At-Arms ran over, shocked as all get out. "Ram-Man! What's going on here?"

"Teela was hurt, had to get her here . . ."

Man-At-Arms took his daughter into his arms. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ram-Man replied. "Now, I could use a nap and drink."

***

He-Man struggled hard to open up his eyes. When he finally did, all he could see was darkness. No, wait. There was a light. It was green, and drifting from a strange pool inside the room. No, not a room. A cave. He-Man looked around, and his mind immediately flashed back to Battle Cat.

"No . . ."

"No what?" came a voice.

He-Man's head snapped up and he saw a figure standing in the mist of the green light. King Hiss. The leader of the Snake Men was studying He-Man up and down, as if surveying his prey. And he was holding the Sword of Power.

"You killed my friend."

"The tiger. Hmmm. Yes. Yes I did. But there are fates worse than death."

He-Man glared at King Hiss. "Like what?"

"Like this!" King Hiss yelled, pointing at the pool. "Do you know what it was like, He-Man? To be trapped in a dimension where there is time, but you do not age. Where you can not eat? Where you can not sleep? Where your strength is pulled from you each and every hour? Do you? I DO! I have endured it for over a thousand years! And so have my people"

It was then Skeletor and Evil Lynn entered the chamber. King Hiss looked at He-Man. "But no more," he added.

"The Sword of Power is strengthen with the will of the Elders. So was the portal," Skeletor described. "Therefore, we shall use it to release the Snake Men."

"And take control of Eternia!" King Hiss added.

"Together," Skeletor threw in.

King Hiss bowed his head. "Of course, Skeletor. And many thanks for releasing me. Now. The Sword of Power."

Skeletor took the sword and slammed it into the portal. The green light grew more intense. He-Man pushed against the chains that held him against the wall, but much to his avail, he was stuck. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Too late," hissed Evil Lynn. She lifted up her wand and fired into the portal. Skeletor unleashed the power of staff. King Hiss raised his hands and magic flowed from them.

The portal throbbed and quaked and two figures suddenly appeared. One was purple, shorter, with a long tongue flowing from his mouth. The other was tall, with a long neck.

"Ah, Rattlor and Tung Lashor!" King Hiss addressed. "My two generals."

"Thank you for releasing us, master," Tung Lashor thanked, stooping to one knee.

"Indeed. It is good to have returned to Eternia," Rattlor reiterated.

King Hiss grinned. "And soon, my old friends, our armies will be joining us."

The Sword of Power still in place, He-Man grew nervous. His finest weapon - a symbol of good - was being used to unleash incredible evil. The trio of evil warriors came together once more, firing their powers into the pool. The Sword of Power began to shine with energy as it drained the seal of its power.

And then something unexpected happened. There was a sudden explosion from the tunnel entrance, which knocked the trio off their feet.

Mekaneck, Fisto, Buzz-Off, Roboto and Sy-Klone all stood at the entrance, with none other than Battle Cat leading them!

"I contacted the others once I landed!" Battle Cat cried out, carrying Roboto over to He-Man. The android used his laser to burn through the chains, releasing Eternia's hero.

"But how did you survive?"

Battle Cat winked. "Cats ALWAYS land on their feet."

He-Man smiled. "Take them while I grab the sword!"

He-Man rushed over to the Snake Pit and grasped the hilt of his sword. King Hiss was about to stop him when Sy-Klone hit the villain with a blast of wind. He was about to finish him off, when Tung Lashor tongue snapped around Sy-Klone leg and threw him to the ground.

Meanwhile Fisto delivered a punch to Skeletor's chest, only to receive one from Skeletor to his face. Fisto reeled backwards, but Roboto launched a laser assault on Skeletor, causing the villain to be thrown off his feet.

Buzz-Off had Evil Lynn well in hand. The evil mistress was on the ground, knocked out. Buzz-Off then helped Sy-Klone deal with Tung Lashor - by sending him through a wall.

Rattlor launched his neck out, hissing at Mekaneck. Mekaneck smiled. "Please. You're talking to the expert here."

Mekaneck's neck grew incredibly long and his head slammed right into Rattlor's, causing the snake man to flail backwards.

All the while, He-Man struggled to pull the Sword of Power out of the snake pit. As he braced his body, King Hiss wrapped all of his snakes around the heroes body, trying to pry him off.

"No no, little hero. There's no stopping us now," hissed the snake leader.

"There is. And I shall be the one."

"Take a look down, will you?"

He-Man did. The bottom of the snake pit was like water and mist, and through it he saw hundreds - no, thousands of warriors. They were squirming, fighting, ready to march upon all of Eternia and take it over. Shock filled He-Man's body as looked further and further, seeing them writh, dying to leave this place where they were trapped.

"No . . ." He-Man whispered.

"That's the second time you've said that," King Hiss said, squeezing He-Man's body, attempting pulling him back. "You really do have denial issues."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Battle Cat leapt up and the grabbed King Hiss' neck and pulled him with all of his strength from He-Man. King Hiss went flying and slammed into the wall. The jolt snapped He-Man back, and still holding the hilt - yanked the Sword of Power.

Yet the snake pit still was unsealed and hands began to clamor out of it. So He-Man lifted his blade high into the air.

"I WILL STOP THIS!" he yelled. And then he charged the great blade forward and pushed it into the snake pit. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

A tremendous shock flew through the fortress as He-Man used his own power to replace that of which had been lost. Light and noise filled the chamber and the image of the snake men vanished. Where there was once mist, there was now dirt.

"It's over," He-Man breathed, pulling out his sword. He turned to the others, and the villains who all stood in shock. Those conscious, anyways. He-Man smiled. "Who wants some?"

Skeletor fired a bolt of energy at He-Man, but it deflected off the Sword of Power. The bolt of energy smashed against the wall, blowing it wide open. King Hiss fired another blast as well, but it was deflected in the same manner. The hole in the wall exploded further, exposing the new dawning sun.

"Let's get out of here!" He-Man ordered.

As the pulled out, Skeletor shook his fist at them, smiling as best he could. "That's it! Run! Run for your lives! I'll get you next time, you cowards - "

"Skeletor," King Hiss snapped, putting his hand on Skeletor's shoulder. "That's enough. We've lost this day."

Rattlor shook his head. "Not necessarily. At least we are free."

"He does have a point, my king. We pledge our lives to you," Tung Lashor added.

"Then it is done," King Hiss. "And we shall try from here on to sent free our allies still trapped in the lost dimension. As well as honor our alliance to you, Skeletor."

Skeletor nodded. "As is it."

And the two shook hands, making their pact complete.

***

Teela awoke softly, but was immediately reminded of her wounds. She moaned, feeling the pain spread through her body.

"Shhhhh. Take it easy," a friendly voice told her. Teela looked over and saw Adam sitting next to her. Watching over her. Smiling gently at her.

"Adam? What happened?"

"You were injured. Beast-Man got you."

"Yeah. I know that. Father told me. But, I mean, with He-Man. That battle was a distraction. Did you talk to him . . . did you hear anything that . . .?"

Adam nodded. "A new evil had arrived and joined forces with Skeletor. His name is King Hiss. It's complicated. I guess it just means that you and the others will just be a little more busy."

"Yeah."

"But not yet. At least, not for you that is. You still need time to recover. Those were some pretty deep wounds. Beast-Man almost gutted you."

Teela grinned at Adam. "But he didn't. And I'm fine. Just really, really tired."

"The painkillers knocked you out, Teela."

"Mmmmm," Teela responded. "I could fall asleep at any second."

Adam nodded and stood up. "Then I'll leave you alone."

"No," Teela protested. "Stay. At least for just a little bit."

Adam sat back down and gazed deeply into Teela's eyes. "Alright. If that's what you want, then I will stay here for a little longer."

"It is what I want," she yawned.

"You must be tired," Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you try being nearly gutted and then we'll talk, huh?" Adam smiled at her and Teela felt her heart flutter. "You know, Adam, I'm sorry about teasing you."

"Oh? Which time?" he joked.

"A couple of weeks ago. With She-Ra. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know. But . . . well, why did you tease me about it?"

"I . . ." she began, then paused. "I don't know. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Adam."

"For what?"

Teela reached out for his hand and took it. She gave it a squeeze and closed her eyes. "For a being such a good friend."

And she fell asleep, holding Adam's hand.


	4. Healing Old Wounds

Chapter Three

"Healing Old Wounds"

"Keep running!"

"They're almost on us!"

The two men ran through the scattered, unsettled ground surrounding the Fright Zone. Directly behind them were nearly a dozen Horde soldiers, laser primed and ready for stun.

"Sir, they are close to reaching the Whispering Woods," reported one of the Horde Troopers.

"Don't let them enter! They must not reach the Great Rebellion! Adding their powers to the resistance movement can only have negative effect," Hordak snorted on the comm-line.

"Don't worry, sir," came the voice of General Sunder.

"Ah! Good to have you on it, Sunder! Get them fast or eliminate them!"

"Yes, sir."

General Sunder, the most honored and respected of all Hordak generals, gained speed with the Horde Troopers. The pair they were chasing were nearly to the Whispering Woods, which meant that they would be protected from the Troopers.

"What are their names?" questioned Sunder.

"Extendar and Snout Spout."

Sunder pulled out a communicator and set it to project his voice. "Extendar! Snout Spout! Stand down! We are not going to harm you if you surrender!"

Extendar, a man in full metal, his face covered in a grated face-plate, looked over at his friend. Snout Spout, whose body was human, but head looked like a mechanical elephant, shook his head. "No. We're almost there."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to stop running."

And that's when they entered into the Whispering Woods. The Horde Troopers stopped in their tracks, as did Sunder. He looked back at them. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'm going in."

"Sir! You can't!"

"SILENCE!"

General Sunder turned on his heel and entered into the Whispering Woods. Carefully, and moving much more silently than his robotic allies, General Sunder watched the pair. After nearly an hour of careful tracking, Extendar and Snout Spout stopped at a pond.

Extender slammed his enter face into the pond, soaking up the water the only way he could. That face plate prevented him from drinking it in any sort of human fashion, so his was stuck dunking in his head. Snout Spout had to plunge his elephant nose into the pond and drink it up like a straw.

Sunder sat in the bushes, silently lifting up his weapon. He took aim and began to pull the trigger . . . but didn't. He couldn't. These poor bastards had been through enough. In these woods, they could find help and maybe even find way to help themselves.

So, he feared upwards, and the two ran off. Sunder put the gun away, then walked back to the Fright Zone. He would catch hell for not retrieving the two of them, but he didn't care. It was the right thing to do and so he didn't do it.

***

Adora studied the map hard and realized just how much trouble she was having coming up with a good strategy. She rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair, trying to push her blossoming headache away. But to no avail.

It had been nearly a month since the liberation of Brightmoon Kingdom and all they had really done is study attacks and deal with a few scouts. Hordak had been so busy, it seemed, with making a few visits to Eternia. There was talk of He-Man popping by Etheria for a few minutes to destroy one of Hordak's Horde Trooper Creation Machines.

But what was she to do? The Great Rebellion was no where near strong enough to take out Doom Tower and the Fright Zone. There were plenty of outposts, but Adora . . . Adora was afraid of the worst. Afraid that she would screw it up. That something terrible would happen and someone would be killed.

At this point, though, people were starting to lose faith in her. She even heard someone talking about how Adora was still apart of the Horde and was only here to stall out the rebellion. And everyone wanted to know where She-Ra was.

Out doing patrols, Adora would lie. Checking things out. Meditating. Always something. At least, though, Kowl knew about it too. That She-Ra and Adora were one and the same. 

"Ugh. I need a shower," muttered the blond-haired princess. "Bad."

Adora stood up and had just walked out of the room and into the corridor, when two strange looking men appeared.

"It's Force Captain Adora!" yelled one covered in metallic armor.

"I'll get her!" yelped up one with an elephant face. He nose shot out a stream of water, sending Adora crashing to the ground in a sobbing wet mess.

"Well, there's my shower," she grumbled, reaching for her laser.

Just then, four shot out, blasting right around Extendar and Snout Spout. A cloud of mist filled the corridor. When it vanished a few seconds later, the pair were surrounded in Brightmoon soldiers.

"State your purpose for being here, Horde members!" demanded Queen Angella, who had arrived with the soldiers.

"We're not members of the Horde!" yelled Extendar. "My name is Extendar and this is Snout Spout. We need your help."

"Did Hordak do this to you?" questioned Adora.

"Yes."

Adora cursed herself. "Damnation."

"What is it, Adora?" questioned Glimmer.

"Hordak does this. He'll do these terrible experiments on people, make them his warriors. And you two broke out?"

"Yes," Snout Spout answered.

Adora turned to the others. "Rouse Madame Razz and have her fetch a truth-telling dust. If they're telling the truth, then we'll go to Eternia. They are better equipped to deal with this sort of situation."

"And if they aren't?" questioned Bow.

"Then we'll figure something out."

"We are telling the truth!" protested Snout Spout.

"What about you?" asked Extendar. "Have you had this truth-telling dust thrown into your face? Your were a Force Captain! How can we trust you? How can these people?"

Queen Angella stepped over to them and scowled. "She has had the truth-telling dust test and came back positive. But more than, she has proven herself and that's all that matters. And you are lucky I am taking your conditions into my judgement, otherwise I would have you sent back to the Fright Zone faster than you could say 'Hordak.' There will be no more talk of this. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

"Good," Angella replied. She turned briefly to Adora and offered a sweet, motherly smile. Adora suddenly hoped they were telling the truth. It would be very nice to see mother and father again.

***

Teela grimaced as she pulled back the wrappings around her abdomen. The wounds were still pretty ugly and she hoped that they would not scar. That's the last thing she wanted. Of course, she hoped even more that she would be able to be on active duty. She had just heard about an incident a few days ago involving He-Man on the Golden Isles, being attacked by the Horde Troopers. Some sort of scouting party.

At least things at Snake Mountain had quieted down. Nearly a week and half ago, King Hiss was let lose. With so much time passing, the threat of an attack was inevitable. The last thing she wanted - other than scars, that is - was to be on the sidelines during a major attack by Skeletor and King Hiss.

"Teela, don't push yourself," Duncan suddenly chided, entering the room and spotting his only daughter struggling to sit up.

"Father, I've spent the past ten days sitting in bed. I'm tired of this."

Duncan smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, but the last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself even more."

Just then, Adam entered the room. "Duncan. We need you in your lab."

"What is it?"

"Adora just showed up with two victims."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "'Victims?'"

"Yeah. Apparently Hordak did some experiments on them to turn them into super soldiers to work for his cause. But they managed to escape and Adora brought them here because we have better resources."

"Alright. I'll do what I can," he said, standing up. He turned firmly to his daughter before leaving. "Stay in bed, Teela."

"And be bored?"

"Yes."

Teela groaned, and threw herself back into her bed.

***

Randor grinned and extended a hand. A woman with blond hair and large white wings returned the gesture. "Queen Angella, sire."

"King Randor," the king of Eternos replied. "This is my wife, Queen Marlena."

"Queen Marlena. This is my daughter, Glimmer."

Glimmer smiled and introduced herself. Adora was happy she brought these along with her. With all the trouble she was having getting a strategy together, it would probably be nice to have the King and Queen of Eternos meet their Etherian counter-parts.

Duncan entered then and he gave Adora a strong, uncle-like hug. Adam grinned at the two. "It's good to see you again, Adora," Duncan said.

"And you too, Duncan. Now, can you help our new friends here?"

After the introductions were made, Duncan suggested that the royal family and Angella and Glimmer head off to lunch while Duncan sees what he could do with Extendar and Snout Spout.

***

Hordak slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair, causing the sound to echo throughout the chamber. "Modulock! Get in here!"

The red-colored creature scampered into the chamber and faced Hordak. "I have their location, great Hordak."

"And just where are they?"

"Eternia. Specifically, Eternos."

Hordak grunted. "Prepare an assault team immediately."

***

__

Man-At-Arms Journal

Man-At-Arms Duncan recording

Entry # 12-318b

I've been looking over the experiments conducted on Extendar and Snout Spout by Hordak and his evil Horde. Cellular reprocessing, cybernetic influence, and it seems he wasn't done. Extendar posses the ability to extend his limps, neck, head and torso. Snout Spout was going to be bulkier, stronger than he is now. I can't do anything for Snout Spout, but I can activate those extension gyros on Extendar, if he's willing. He would be an excellent contestant for Heroic Warriors. Both of them, really.

As far as their history is concerned, well, it's more tragic for one than it is the other. Extendar used to live on Eternia. During the Horde War, his wife left him, siting that Extendar is nothing more than a loser. Extendar gave his services to Hordak and returned to Etheria, where he hoped to help out with simple tasks. Instead, Hordak had him sent to the lab. He's been there for twenty years, prepped to become this warrior.

Snout Spout is far more tragic. All he can remember of his time before his change into Snout Spout is that he once lived on Etheria and had a family. Apparently abducted when he didn't pay his taxes, Snout Spout put up such a good fight, he became a contestant for genetic manipulation. They got him this far, but had to put the project on hold once She-Ra showed up.

They broke free and sought help, and eventually ended up here with us. I'm afraid, though, that other than the Extendar's gyros, I can't help them any more than this. They are trapped like this. Possibly forever. Surely, Hordak's touch can be worse than death. Of course, we already knew that, didn't we?

End Entry # 12-318b

Duncan frowned and sat up, shoulders heavy with the weight of this burden. What Hordak had done to these two was unforgivable. And the fact that nothing could be done for them bothered Duncan to no end. He had explained all the facts to Extendar and Snout Spout. Neither found the news very much to their liking, but they seemed to accept it.

Apparently, they had given up hope along time ago.

"So," Duncan asked Extendar as he began working on the gyro, "will you be returning to Etheria? Or would like to remain here?"

Extendar looked down at Duncan, who was waving a few tools over Extendar's knees. "I'll probably stay here. It's where I was born, it's where I belong."

"I can make arrangements for you to stay in the Palace, until you get back on your feet. Er, no pun intended."

Much to his own surprise, Extendar grinned.

But Snout Spout didn't. He stood in the corner, watching the work being done on his escape partner. He wasn't sure what he wanted right now. Etheria was where he came from, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back. Eternia seemed so peaceful and so lovely. Perhaps it would be best to remain here for a while.

Snout Spout walked outside, along one of the Palace walls, eyes looking down at the courtyard below. He sighed, trying to make up his mind.

"Pretty good view, huh?" asked a friendly voice from behind.

Snout Spout spun around and found Mekaneck standing there. "Yeah," he stammered. "Yeah, it is."

"You know, a long time ago, I had a son. We were in the mountains on this ski trip when there was an avalanche. It slammed us pretty hard. My neck was snapped, and my son was gone. A few wizards and scientists took me in, and gave me this new one." Mekaneck's head lifted up a few feet, revealing the length of his neck. "I hated it at first, and I was still bitter over the death of my son."

"Understandable," Snout Spout replied.

"And then I joined the Heroic Warriors and found a sense of peace. I belonged somewhere. I had felt like an outcast because of my neck and so distraut after losing my son. But then . . . amazingly, after I joined, everything started to come together. I didn't feel as lost. And eventually, I found my son. And my accident made me the happiest man alive."

Snout Spout looked long and hard at Mekaneck before answering. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"We all have our reasons for being who we are. Don't despair in those reasons. Find reason for those reasons."

Before Snout Spout could answer, there was a terrible noise from the courtyard. The pair looked over quickly, and saw a portal thundering open. Then out came Grizzlor, two dozen Horde Troopers, Mantenna, Leech, and Catra. Behind them all came Hordak himself!

"Find them! We haven't the power to keep the portal open for long!"

Snout Spout looked over at Mekaneck, paused, and then leapt into action. Mekaneck followed. The Horde Troopers opened fire, but Mekaneck had two of them smashed onto the ground as soon as he touched down.

Catra was about to enter the fray when She-Ra appeared out of nowhere and slammed her back into the portal. He-Man followed She-Ra and punched Grizzlor right in the stomach. Man-At-Arms, hearing the battle, leapt from the lab and opened fire on the Horde Troopers.

But as he fired his laser beam, Leech snuck up behind him, grabbed his face and absorbed his strength. He laughed as Man-At-Arms fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! That'll show ya!" snarled Leech.

Then, though, a metallic hand grabbed hold of Leech's neck. Leech suddenly heard a 'whirring' sound and found that he was now six feet off the floor. His eyes turned back - and was shocked to find Extendar getting higher.

Extendar threw him to the floor, then kicked him with an extender boot. Man-At-Arms regained consciousness just then and smiled as Leech was chucked into the portal.

The others were dealing with Grizzlor, Mantenna, and the Horde Troopers just fine, but Snout Spout knew that it was Hordak that needed to be taken out. He dropped his nose into a fountain then, and fired a huge gush of water out of it! It blasted against Hordak, sending him straight into the portal!

"Right for me, master!" yelped Mantenna, fleeing wildly. Grizzlor, realizing that with the other Heroic Warriors showing up, he was being outnumber, fled behind Mantenna. As soon as they were through, the portal closed shut.

The Horde Troopers were nothing more than scrap metal by then.

After dealing with that, He-Man, Randor, and Man-At-Arms approached Extendar and Snout Spout. "After seeing you two at work, we'd love to have you join us in the Heroic Warriors," Man-At-Arms invited.

"I'm not sure," Snout Spout confessed. "I mean, aren't we needed more on Etheria?"

Queen Angella shook her head. "No. We have more than enough help. Plus, it'll just make you easier targets for Hordak once again."

"And we could really use your help. Now that Skeletor has joined forces with King Hiss, the more allies, the less enemies?"

Snout Spout looked to Extendar. They both outstretched their hands. "Count us in."


	5. Leadings

Chapter Four

"Leadings"

Prince Adam awoke with a start.

Alarms were blaring throughout the Palace, and he leapt to attention. Just as he was about to reach for his vault, the door flew open. Teela stood there, in her pajamas, her blade in hand.

"Are you okay?" she questioned harshly.

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . what's going on?"

"There's an intruder in the Palace."

"Well, let's go find them!" Adam said suddenly, leaping from his bed and pulling on his robe. Teela was a bit startled by this, but followed Adam down the hall. The pair ran down a set of stairs, weapons raised and ready. They arrived in a main chamber, where Randor stood, scepter in hand.

"The library," he told them, leading them out of a set of doors. The trio crossed through one of the gardens and towards the library. 

Man-At-Arms and his soldiers were already there, and one of the guards was being carried out on a stretcher. His armor was melted away, and there was a lot of blood and flesh splattered.

"Duncan, what's going on?" demanded Randor, immediately assuming command of the situation. "What happened here?"

Man-At-Arms strode towards Randor. "We're still trying to figure that out. Best we can figure right now is that someone broke in here, spat acid at the guard, Sampson, and stole a few books."

"Which books?" wondered Adam.

"Old texts. History books. We're cross-checking the inventory right now."

"Are the intruders still here?" asked Teela.

"We're double-checking. All soldiers are checking every room, every corridor, and the perimeter. Heroic Warriors are joining them."

Randor nodded. "Double security at all entrances and exits. I want everyone armed. Whomever got in here, may still be in the Palace."

"Do you have any leads?" asked Teela, pulling her back into a ponytail.

"Suspicions, yes. Leads, no. It would probably be best if you all went back to your rooms," Man-At-Arms suggested. "We'll have soldiers posted at your doors."

Randor grunted. "A true warrior doesn't need soldiers at the door," he scoffed. "But I suppose the hour is indeed late. You will wake me the moment you find anything, correct?"

"Of course, sire."

"Then, good night."

Randor exited the library, leaving Teela and Adam with Man-At-Arms and the soldiers. "Why don't you two head back to bed, too. We've got this handled."

Teela was about to protest, but Man-At-Arms stopped her before she even started. "Your better use to us all rested, Teela. Plus, you still have your injuries to tend to."

She sighed and turned back towards the garden. Adam looked to Duncan, but Duncan shook his head. He-Man wasn't needed tonight either.

***

Dark clouds loomed over Snake Mountain by the time King Hiss, Kobra Khan, Tung Lashor, and Rattlor returned. Skeletor stood at the entrance, a little curious as to why King Hiss would try a stunt like this. "What are you up to, Hiss?"

"Research, Skeletor."

"Oh?"

"There are a great many powers on Eternia. Ancient powers that go back to my age. I plan on releasing those powers, Skeletor."

Skeletor stared intently at King Hiss. "We should be concentrating our efforts on Grayskull, Hiss."

"Skeletor, when you see what I have in store, you'll forget all about Castle Grayskull. Trust me."

The old bone-faced villain had no reply to those words. For his patience with King Hiss was growing quite thin. But he assured himself that this 'ally' he has found was going to make Skeletor power. And that required, Skeletor groaned, trust.

***

Off the beaten path, many miles away from Eternos, a small bar and inn sits. Full of a spectrum of walks of life, this Inn is known for having customers of an unpleasant reputation. Nonetheless, Duncan figured it would be the best place to meet up with his old friend.

Entering the bar, Duncan spotted a dark-skinned male sitting alone at a booth. It was morning, so the crowds were light. Duncan took the seat and smiled.

"Clamp Champ, good to see you again."

"Same here, Duncan. I hear you need my help."

"There was a break-in last night at the Royal Library. I have a few ideas as to who it is and I was wondering if you could help me out - "

Clamp Champ smiled. "You want me to let you in on what I've heard."

"That's right."

"Well," Clamp Champ started, "if you're thinking it's Skeletor, you're wrong. It's not Skeletor."

Duncan sat back, surprised. "What?"

"That's right. It's his new friend. King Hiss and his Snake Men. And trust me, you're not the only ones to get robbed this week."

"What do you mean?"

Clamp Champ looked around the room. "From what I hear, the Eternian rogues gallery is all freaked out. No one - and I mean no one - knows what exactly to make of King Hiss. He apparently stole some old tablets from Icer. A few scrolls from Batros."

"Regarding what?"

"Old stuff. That's all I know."

Duncan sighed heavily. "Clamp Champ, you're the best detective on Eternia. We need your help to try and figure out why King Hiss stole what he did. Can you come to Eternos with me?"

Clamp Champ grinned. "All you had to do was ask."

***

Orko didn't quite know what to think as he flew over the purple and green trees of Trolla. He had spent nearly six weeks here, vacationing with Dree-Elle, Uncle Montok, and Yuckers. It had been a lot of fun with all of them, especially Dree-Elle.

"Heh heh heh," he chuckled to himself.

But now, for some reason, the High Muck-Muck sent for Orko regarding a "very important matter." According the to message, it had something to do with being on Eternia for so long and the experience he had in dealing with "matters of great importance." 

Orko was nearing the tower he was asked to journey to, and just as he reached the entrance, another Trollian poped up in front of him.

"HALT!" yelled the Trollian. "Are you Orko?"

"Yes I am. And who are?"

"My name is Bobo, head of Trollian security. We're glad you came, Orko. You're the only one who can help these people?"

"Help who?"

Bobo opened the door and lead Orko up through a long and winding set of stairs to the top of the tower. It was there that Orko spotted two large rocks. "Them," pointed out Bobo.

Orko looked at the rocks oddly. "Uh . . . okay?"

Suddenly, the rocks began to change. To move open, to reform into two different people. "You must Orko!" said one of the rock-people. "I am Stonedar and this is my apprentice, Rokkon. Our world has been invaded by the evil Horde and we ask that you take us to Eternia, where we can be safe."

"Um, sure! I wouldn't see why not!" yelped Orko.

"Excellent. We shall leave at your earliest convenience."


	6. Clues in the Dark

Chapter Five

"Clues in the Dark'

The sun was bright, the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

But instead of being outside, enjoying the sunshine, Adam was inside, pretending not to pay attention to Man-At-Arms and Clamp Champ as they went over records and references regarding the books that Hiss stole. He was quite used to this, of course. Seeming little interest allowed him to distance himself from He-Man.

But Adam, and Man-At-Arms for that matter, both knew the truth. Adam, though dreary-eyed and appearing bored, was listening carefully.

"Most of these books were history texts," Clamp Champ pointed out. "But there are indications that they hold ancient incantations. Mostly dead incantations, that is."

"What do you mean 'dead incantations?'" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Incomplete spells. Too old to work these days," Clamp Champ answered. "Why would King Hiss want these is beyond me."

"What about this mythology book?" wondered Man-At-Arms.

"I don't know. I can't find any information about it."

Adam wondered inwardly. Why would King Hiss want to know about the past? Was he trying to catch up on what he missed? No. That was foolish. No . . . King Hiss was up to something, that much was well-known. Just what that was, isn't.

Hiss was different than Skeletor. Skeletor wouldn't be playing cloak and daggers games like this. Skeletor would have attacked the Palace at an opportunity like last night. Hiss was researching for some sort of project, no doubtly evil. As long as he had the resources of Snake Mountain, he was a threat.

Adam realized something, though. Why hadn't the Sorceress contacted him yet? Surely a large threat like this would have called for her attention in this matter.

"There must be a connection," Clamp Champ stated, eyes moving across the computer screen.

"Maybe it's something we're just not realizing. Let's see if we can find any more information about those books."

While the pair left the library, Adam stood up and made for the other way. Something wasn't quite reading right with him and he wanted to know why . . .

"Come on, Cringer," he beckoned the sleeping tiger. "Let's go to Castle Grayskull."

***

King Hiss laid out the tablets he stole from Icer. He jotted down their words into a book he was keeping. Hiss then slid the tablets away and opened up the scrolls he took from Batros. He wrote down lines and symbols from those books into his own, then did the same to the texts from Eternos. Hiss moved onto to the books that were kept here in Snake Mountain.

And then he closed his book and smiled.

"It is done," he stated clearly.

"What is done?" questioned Skeletor. "The great power you've been researching all week. You've found it?"

"Yes. But I will need your help in releasing it."

Skeletor squinted at Hiss. "How so?"

"This great power is located in a set of ancient ruins in the Sands of Time."

"The Sands of Time?! What great power do you wish to . . . no . . . you don't mean . . .?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Skeletor threw back his head and cackled. "Of course! Of course! How could I have not realized?! You were there! You knew about it's whereabouts, it's great secrets, it's wonderous power!"

"So, does that mean you'll join me?"

"Yes, of course."

***

Adam arrived at Castle Grayskull just an overcast of gray clouds were beginning to loom above. Sighing, Adam lifted the Sword of Power to signal the drawbridge open. Imagine his shock when nothing happened.

"Something not right in there," Adam observed.

"Maybe we should head back to the Palace, Adam, and get Man-At-Arms to help us," Cringer whined.

"Now, now, old friend. That's not the way this is going to happen. Come on!"

Adam lifted his sword once more - only to find that the drawbridge had opened on its own! Even more shocking was the sight inside. The Sorceress stood in the mouth of Grayskull, face pale, eyes bloodshot, and body limp.

"Adam . . . help me . . ."

The Prince and his tiger bolted across the drawbridge right as the Sorceress passed out. Adam caught her in his arms and carried her inside.

"Sorceress? What's wrong?"

"Dark forces are converging, Prince Adam," she whispered. "Take me to my chambers."

He nodded and made for a spiral staircase that led to one of Grayskull's two main towers. Lowering her down on her silk bed, the Sorceress looked weary and tired, like she had just finished a great battle. "What dark forces, Sorceress?" questioned Adam.

"Hordak . . . King Hiss . . . Skeletor . . . they are seeking that which was hidden."

"What do you mean? What was hidden?"

She reached up and grasped hold of his collar. "The Sands of Time hold the answer, Adam. You must go there, immediately. Call for back-up. The threat is too grave."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concern going out to his old friend and mentor.

"Yes, Adam. Go, Eternia needs you!" Sorceress answered, voice sharp. "Listen to my voice, Adam. Understand what it at stake."

She pressed her fingers against his forehead and telepathically told him everything he needed to know. It all made sense then, and Adam turned around.

Adam then walked out of his room, Cringer close behind him. He then lifted up his Power Sword and said . . .

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" A flash of light and power roared around him as the transformations came over Adam and his steed. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man stood in Adam's place. He mounted Battle Cat then, and took off for the Sand of Time. But something told him he would be too late. It would be best to call for back up. And if this was nearly as bad as the Sorceress made it out to be, he would need A LOT of back up.

He pulled out his communicator. "Man-At-Arms, this is He-Man. Whatever Clamp Champ was close to figuring out, I think it's manifesting in the Sands of Time. Bring everyone you can. Ask Clamp Champ and Rio Blast if they can help us out, too."

"_Sure thing, He-Man. We'll be there soon._"

***

Skeletor and Hordak stood atop a sand dune, their combined forces behind them. Skeletor lifted up his Chaos Staff, and King Hiss placed his hands on it. Together, they thrusted their powers through this channel. It fired a beam of power unlike any seen on Eternia in a thousand years.

The beam shot out, across a plain on the northern edge of the Sand of Time. A whirlwind stirred up, spinning sand and dirt away from the blast point. Light cracked from the ground as the earth rumbled. Lighting snapped in the darkening air, thunder thoomed.

But still, King Hiss and Skeletor pressed on.

Far beneath them, ancient seals were broken; old binding spells snapped; chains creaking in reverse. The ground pushed up, heaving and thrusting towards the surface.

And then, in a blaze of power and light, King Hiss and Skeletor were tossed backwards from the point of their strike.

Three towers then appeared, and myths and legends suddenly reappeared on Eternia. The Great Towers of Eternia. The Grayskull Tower, where the power of good was channeled and held. The Viper Tower, where the power of evil was maintained. And the Central Tower, were the Elders once gathered.

For it was the Elders that once secured it and banished, so shall it be that King Hiss and Skeletor have restored it.

King Hiss immediately took command of the situation. "I shall take my forces to the Central Tower, while you take the Viper Tower. Quickly now, we don't have - "

"I don't think so," Skeletor declined, stepping up. "I will take the Central Tower, while YOU take the Viper Tower."

"What about Grayskull Tower?" asked Evil Lynn.

"If any of us entered the Grayskull Tower, its power of good would overcome us and we would be trapped within. No, it's best we leave it be," King Hiss replied.

Evil Lynn snarled, but they marched towards the Towers. King Hiss smiled, expecting such a predictable move from Skeletor. While Skeletor dealt with the Central Tower, Hiss would be able to free his warriors that had been trapped in the Viper Tower when it had sunk.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled He-Man from a nearby cliff. He charged down the side of the cliff, the Heroic Warriors in tow.

"Inside! Now!" yelled King Hiss, pushing Skeletor into the main gate.

"The rest of you, take them!" Skeletor ordered, entering the Central Tower.

***

Hordak was prepared for this. Great energies he had used years ago were now building to a break on Eternia, but Hordak was ready. He knew King Hiss would be after it again, after all these years. So it would be up to Hordak to keep the Towers safe. In his hands, of course.

But after the last encounter with She-Ra, the portal generator was malfunctioning. Hordak only hoped he could get to Eternia in time to defeat Hiss.


	7. Many Fronts

Chapter Six

"Many Fronts"

For the first time in nearly 1,000 years, the banners of the Great Towers waved in the air, proudly displaying what this structure stood for. It was the symbol of what Eternia was. The Grayskull Tower, channeling the power of good. The Viper, channeling the power of evil. The Central Tower, channeling the power of both.

But much like the last time it was raised, it has brought forth battle upon its gates. The great Heroic Warriors of Eternos, lead by the valiant hero named He-Man, arrived by order of the Sorceress to ensure that the Towers remain in the correct, responsible hands. But the Evil Warriors of Skeletor and the Snake Men of King Hiss arrived first, to make sure that they were the ones that took control of the awesome power.

And so, fate and destiny weaves its way here on Eternia as the greatest forces on the planet smash and collide with each other for domination.

He-Man had spotted Hiss and Skeletor enter the Central Tower, and he grew immediately concerned. Having Man-At-Arms cover him as he rushed with Battle Cat towards the Tower, He-Man prepped himself for battle. Drawing his Power Sword and his axe, he approached the mot that surrounded the front gate.

Unsure as to what to do, He-Man looked at the tiger's head above the gate. Its eyes seemed to read into He-Man, as if determining what he was. The open mouth, then, that protected the doorway, closed. A bridge fell and the doors opened. He-Man rushed in.

Only to receive an energy blast right in the chest from Skeletor. He-Man immediately leapt up then, to avoid any more. But Skeletor seemed to be glowing, somehow, as if his power levels were higher.

"It seems the first to enter into the Central Tower receives its gift of incredible power!" Skeletor cackled. He fired from his Chaos Staff, the beam stronger than ever before. He-Man lifted his axe to block it, but the beam was so strong, it knocked the weapon out of his hand.

He-Man dove for it, but was blasted in the arm. The Sword of Power went flying into the air . . . and right into Skeletor's grasp.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Skeletor laughed. He held the sword up in the air, chanted a few words, and then - in a flash of light - the Power Sword had completely vanished! 

"No!"

He-Man charged at Skeletor, but was blasted back once more. "Fight me, He-Man! Fight me to the death!"

Skeletor waved out his Chaos Staff, and He-Man lunged.

***

Man-At-Arms swung his club through the air, striking down on Mer-Man's trident. Man-At-Arms, expecting this, threw a punch into Mer-Man's stomach. The master of the seas lurched, but thrusted a dagger towards Man-At-Arms leg.

Just as it was about to reach, a weed sprung up and yanked out of Mer-Man's hand and tossed it to the ground. This allowed Man-At-Arms to get in another shove to Mer-Man and the aquatic villain the dirt floor. Man-At-Arms gave a friendly nod to Moss Man, then threw in against Whiplash.

"We're being overwhelmed!" shouted Stratos, soaring down behind Man-At-Arms, as well as adding in a few blows to Whiplash.

"You're right! Sy-Klone, Moss Man! Plan Beta-3!"

Sy-Klone nodded, then backed away from Stinkor. He then began spinning his hands around, creating large whirlwinds that swept across the landscape, separating the two armies. Moss Man then touched the ground, causing bushes appear in the space between Heroic Warriors and their enemies.

"We don't have a lot of time," Man-At-Arms stated, prepping his laser cannon. "On my mark, we open fire . . ."

The Evil Warriors began to tear through the brush. As soon as the first body appeared, Man-At-Arms pointed downward.

"MARK! FIRE!"

***

King Hiss ignored the sounds of battle from within and without the Towers. He reached his destination - the monorail. The only entrance into the two other Towers. Knowing that stepping into Grayskull Tower would only entrap him there, he made for Viper Tower. A Tower he knew only too well.

The monorail moved into motion, and soon arrived at the Viper Tower. The large snake top seemed to be staring down at the battle with sinister eyes.

He stepped out of the monorail and into the Viper Tower. Descending a long set of stairs, King Hiss felt old evil air fill his snake lungs. After a long walk, he arrived in the throne room of the Viper Tower. His first instinct was to sit on the throne and once more feel its comfortable. But he had other matters to attend to . . .

Centered around a pool of mirky water were two warriors, frozen in statue form. Sssqueeze and Snake Face. He walked over to the pair and looked into the pool, its surface still and calm. King Hiss fired a beam of energy into the pool, causing ripples to caress its surface.

There was a flash of light from both the long armed Sssqueeze and the hollow-eyed Snake Face. Their statue forms faded, the trap set centuries ago finally freeing them.

"King Hiss!" yelped Sssqueeze.

"You live?!" Snake Face followed up, shocked.

"Indeed I do. My generals, there is a war outside. Find Rattlor and Tung Lashor and join them. They will be taking company with monsters and creatures from this new century we find ourselves living in, but they are with us . . . for now. Go forth and fight for me!"

The pair made for the stairs and King Hiss grinned. He walked towards the throne and sat down, ready for this battle to be far from over. King Hiss waved his hand into the air. The pool across the room shimmered and began to form an image above it.

Hordak was preparing for battle on Etheria, and would soon arrive on Eternia to no doubtedly claim the Great Towers for himself. King Hiss closed his eyes then, and prepared for Hordak's arrival.

***

Teela pulled on her armor, knowing full well that her father had forbade her from entering the battle. But wounds or not, Teela knew when she was needed. She stood up, grasped a firm hold of her staff and walked out of her room.

_TEELA!_

Teela was suddenly knocked back by a shocking telepathic blare. A vision of the Sorceress appeared before her, telepathically communicating with her.

"Sorceress . . . ?"

_Teela, though it pains me to ask you to join the battle, I know that you were already planning to. I have an assignment for you._

"Pains you to? What?"

_You must deliver a message to He-Man._

"Okay. What is it?"

_Open your mind, Teela, and listen to my words very carefully . . ._

***

The afternoon soon as its apex, the battle roared on. Man-At-Arms' strategy only partially worked. A pair of newcomers had upset things, though. The one with long arms had nearly disabled Mekaneck. But luckily for Mekaneck, Clamp Champ intervened, using his robotic claw and super-senses to free him.

The other made Man-At-Arms nervous because other than a tough as rock skin, this other snake man displayed no abilities. It would be best to take him quickly and swiftly. Man-At-Arms swept towards this new one, then, and prepared to take him out when -

The sound of a Talon Fighter tore through the air, catching his ear. Looking up, he saw none other than Teela on board, heading towards the top of the Central Tower.

"NO!" Man-At-Arms shouted. He then turned around, to see how he could get over to the Tower, when his first target appeared before him. Red snakes shot out from his eyes and mouth - and then everything around Man-At-Arms went pitch black.

"A fine victory!" yelled out Snake Face, Man-At-Arms now a statue. "A fine new statue for the collection!"

Just then, a spray of water splashed against Snake Face, sending him slip sliding through mud. Extendar showed up then and lifted the Man-At-Arms statue up and delivered it to safety. Snout Spout nodded to his friend, then unleashed more water upon Snake Face.

***

Teela winced in pain as she rushed out of the Talon Fighter. Her wounds were deep when Beast-Man laid into her and the recovery period was not yet over. But she didn't have time to recover any more. It was inperative that He-Man receives this message. It would mean should have to get into combat, most assuredly.

Pulling out her staff, Teela made for an elevator. She pulled for it to go down, taking her down a few levels. She didn't see anything on the fourth and third levels, and the same thing for the second. But the first one brought quite a sight.

Teela gasped.

His body bloody and smoldering, He-Man was thrusted away from Skeletor. "No!" she yelled, running into battle.

"You? I thought Beast-Man had taken care of you for good. Leave it to me to finish this!"

He fired a bolt at Teela, but the young royal captain leapt into the air and kicked Skeletor in the stomach. Skeletor lurched back, gasping.

"HE-MAN!" she shouted, swinging with her staff against the Chaos Staff. "The Sorceress! She told me that you have enough access to the Towers vast power as Skeletor does!"

Teela shoved the front of the staff into the Skeletor's face, then she flipped backwards, to He-Man's body.

"How . . .?" He-Man began.

"You need - "

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" yelled Skeletor, then. He threw up his hand and unleashed a crashing power blast.

Teela didn't even have to scream as it struck her young body, sending streams of energy coursing through her. She seized, her body rippling with destructive power. She was tossed back slammed into a wall, then smacking right onto the floor.

"TEELA!" screamed He-Man, heading towards her frail form.

But before he reached her, a bolt struck He-Man hard. He crumbled to the floor, in severe pain. He reached for Teela's limp and unmoving body . . . body Skeletor stood in the way, Chaos Staff brimming with power.

"Let's end this, He-Man. Once and for all, let's end this."

He-Man looked up at Skeletor, and looked deeply into Skeletor's eyes. An abyss, black and evil, suckling the great power in these walls like a baby would a mother. He had to be stopped - HE MUST BE STOPPED. For Teela's sake . . .

And then everything seemed to slow down. Skeletor positioned his Chaos Staff, and charged it. In those scant seconds, He-Man found himself coming in touch with powers that were placed in the Great Towers. Powers of evil . . . and GOOD.

Skeletor fired, the death shot-striking He-Man in the chest.

It had no effect.

He-Man stood up, Skeletor's jaw dropping.

"The power that channels here is both good and evil, Skeletor. Good. And evil."

And then, with a thunderous crack of power, He-Man's mighty blade reappeared in his hand. He swung fast, striking Skeletor's Chaos Staff hard. He-Man then moved in and delivered an elbow shot to Skeletor's chest; only to follow up with a palm thrust to the face.

He-Man then kicked Skeletor in the gut, and slammed his Power Sword against the Chaos Staff. Skeletor fell to the ground, the staff rolling away. He was shocked to see He-Man's beaten body, now glowing with incredible power.

Skeletor unleashed his energies at He-Man, but felt them dwindling with each blast. He-Man deflected them.

He threw open his hand, and the Chaos Staff flew to him. He-Man thrusted, but was blocked by the Chaos Staff.

"I will defeat you," Skeletor hissed.

"So you think," He-Man replied sharply.

The two separated then, shifted back, then pushed towards each other. He-Man engaged himself against Skeletor, but couldn't ignore the terrible body of Teela slumped on the floor . . . possibly dead.

***

With Man-At-Arms in some sort of statue form, Stratos took command of the Heroic Warriors. "Pull back!" he ordered as the Evil Warriors continued to gain the upper hand against them.

The group circled together, standing back-to-back, the great evil forces before them. Stratos prepped his missiles, then turned to the others.

"This battle needs to end," he told them.

Just then, there was a certain burst of orange light from both forces immediate left. A portal opened, and Hordak marched out, followed by the Horde Elite.

"Take the Towers!" Hordak yelled, pointing to the three Great Towers.

"Move around!" Stratos ordered. "Keep them off their toes!"

"Destroy both of them!" came Evil Lynn's cry.

"Stop them!" Rattlor shouted.

The four armies collided, combat unleashed throughout the lines. Dust kicked up, filling the air with war and battle. Bodies slammed against bodies. Powers went against powers. Blood flew from wounds. Warriors met and engaged in war.

And through it all, Hordak made for the entrance of the Central Tower. As he neared the mot, though, a form appeared before him.

King Hiss.

"Hordak, former apprentice to the Elders."

"King Hiss, former master of the Dark Hemisphere."

Hiss grinned, his flesh melting away to reveal his snakes. "I suppose you want the same thing I want."

Hordak snorted, his arm becoming a energy cannon. "Of course, you dolt. The Great Towers is mine, and it belongs to me."

"We shall see."

And then the two leapt into battle.


	8. Destiny's Way

Chapter Seven

"Destiny's Way"

Orko weaved through the room, making sure everything was packed up in his trusty magical hat. Having said good bye to Yuckers and Uncle Montok, Orko felt more than ready to head back to Eternia with his two new friends - Rokkon and Stonedar.

Well, there was still one more person to say good bye to. Dree Ell waited in the Living Room, looking sadly at Orko with big, blue eyes.

"Oh, Orko, do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, Dree Ell, but I need to get these two back to Eternia. Plus, I'm still the court jester. You never know what kind of depression has come over Eternos now that I've been gone for so long."

Dree Ell frowned. "Okay . . ."

"I'll miss you, Dree Ell! Come here!"

The two kissed strongly, then separated. "I'll see you soon, Orko!"

"Take care, Dree Ell."

Rokkon nodded, followed by Stonedar. "Madam."

"Ma'am."

A portal opened then, and Orko took one last, long look at his beautiful girlfriend before leaving Trolla for Eternia.

***

Burned, bruised, broken, and bloody, laid Teela's young body. Like a rag-doll thrown across a room, it was limp, tired and lifeless. He-Man fought every instinct to move go to her, lift her up in his arms and carry Teela off to Eternos or Grayskull or wherever she could receive the best care.

But instead, He-Man fought something else.

Skeletor.

Charged by the powers within the Great Towers, this pair was locked in a continuous battle with each other. Skeletor's lurched forward with his Chaos Staff, only to have it blocked by He-Man's Sword of Power. He-Man pushed back, sending Skeletor staggering backwards.

But Skeletor jumped up, throwing out a beam of power towards He-Man. He-Man deflected the blast and leapt up, kicking Skeletor in the chest. Skeletor recovered, barely missing a beat. He slammed his fist against He-Man's face, then thrusted his elbow in his gut.

He-Man, though, shifted backwards, kicking Skeletor in the shin. Then, he kneed Skeletor in the jaw, threw his fist against the top Skeletor's head, and sent the villain to the ground. Skeletor appeared beaten and He-Man turned around to get Teela out of there - but was struck down by an energy blast that was accompanied by a wild cackle.

"We're not through yet, hero!"

***

The battle raged on, continuing the war that began nearly two hours ago. What started as the Heroic Warriors against the combined forces of the Evil Warriors and the Snake Men, had became complicated when Hordak arrived with his Horde Elite Forces.

Beast-Man and Grizzlor were making scratching and biting each other like two wild animals. 

Leech was getting smashed by Ram-Man and Whiplash, who then turned on each other. Mantenna blasted away Tung Lashor, but fell to Sssqueeze. Mer-Man strived to keep Catra from ripping him to shreds. Buzz-Off was at with Scorpia, dodging her tail.

And on and on.

But this did not compare to the ferocity of the battle that took place near the entrance of the Central Tower.

Switching his laser cannon into a blade, Hordak lunched at King Hiss. Hiss, though dodged it each time and snarled out to bite at Hordak. Hordak was fast, and backed away each time. He then jumped up into the air and kicked Hiss back.

Hiss stumbled, but fired out a snake, which wrapped around Hordak's neck, squeezing hard. "So easy . . ." Hiss said as Hordak struggled against the strangle hold.

"No . . . it's not . . ." gasped Hordak. His blade-hand extended and he slashed off Hiss's snake-arm.

"AHHHHHH!" shrieked Hiss, blood flowing from the wound. "You will pay for this!"

The snakes that formed Hiss upper body shot out and stretched, closing the distance between King Hiss and Hordak. They wrapped around King Hiss, the cold forms slithering and holding Hordak. Hordak's entire body was covered in the deadly snakes.

"Die! DIE!" Hiss yelled, snakes coiling around Hordak's body.

But, then, Hordak's body began to grow super-heated. King Hiss flew back, his snakes burnt from the grasp. He pulled back re-coiling his snakes to his form. Hordak staggered, exhausted from his trick. But he pulled out a dagger and lunched at Hiss.

Hiss moved out of the way, and caught Hordak's arm with a bite from his snake. The dagger flew from his hand, sliding to the dry ground. Hordak gasped, the poison seeping through his body.

"SHADOW WEAVER! I NEED YOU!"

The red cloaked witch blasted away Evil Lynn, sending her opponent to the ground. Shadow Weaver then fired a beam at King Hiss, imprisoning him within a cube of energy. She then moved over to Hordak and touched his wound. The poison vanished from his system.

"I need you to summon our troops! This situation is growing out of control!" Hordak ordered, regaining his strength.

Hiss pressed against the cube, and yelled out. "You'll never get away with this, Hordak!"

"You will be dealt with in due time, King Hiss."

Suddenly, a large, golden-lit portal shimmered open. Horde Troopers, all baring weapons, marched out towards the chaos that was the Heroic Warriors, Snake Men, Horde Elite, and Evil Warriors. They opened fire, stun beams striking down Beast-Man, Mer-Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Extendar, Sssqueeze, and Rattlor.

"You will stand down immediately or be fired upon."

The group was about to attack, but stopped when a second portal opened up, depositing another wave of Horde Troopers. They had no choice but to surrender.

Shadow Weaver grinned and turned to face King Hiss.

But the snake king was gone.

***

King Randor thundered through the throne room, not liking the reports he was hearing. Marlena followed him, trying to keep his temper down.

"Randor, we can try and assemble the troops, perhaps send in a wave of royal guards."

"Ultimately leaving Eternos without protect? No. Our best bet is to contact She-Ra and the Great Rebellion. They know how to deal with Hordak the best."

"And you don't? Didn't you fight him in the war?"

"Of course I did. But I was a different man, then. A younger one."

Marlena smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "The same young heart beats within your chest, my husband. You can not tell me that you aren't willing to fight against Hordak and the Horde once more."

"Of course I am. By the Ancients! I shall! But I will need help! Quickly, where is Adam?"

Just then, there was thunderous crash of light. A portal opened right behind Randor and Marlena. The two, prepared for anything, drew weapons. Randor held the Royal Sword, while Marlena produced a dagger.

"Hiya!" greeted the voice from within the portal. Orko floated out, along with two figures that appeared to be some sort of stone-men.

"Orko . . .?" Randor stammered. "What are you doing here? Who are these people?"

Orko smiled. "Oh! This is Rokkon and Stonedar! My new friends! They wanted to know if they could stay here on Eternia for a while."

Marlena grumped. "Orko, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this right now. The Horde is attacking again, and are out to claim an ancient power - "

"Excuse me," interrupted Rokkon. "Did you say the Horde?"

"Why, yes. Yes I did," Marlena replied.

"Why?" wondered Randor with a sly eye.

Stonedar hardened. "We have unfinished business with the Horde."

***

"Damn," He-Man muttered as he waded through the darkness. He battle with Skeletor had taken his out of the first hall and into a number of rooms, most of which had no light at all. This was one of them. He grasped his sword in uneasiness. This was wrong, he thought. He should be helping Teela, who was grievously injured.

"Are you scared, He-Man?" came a taunting voice.

"Skeletor?"

"Heh heh heh. Are you scared?"

"No, of course not. I'm not afraid of you. I never have been."

"I didn't mean for you, fool. I meant for your little girlfriend. Teela is quite harmed, I'm sure," Skeletor prattled on. He-Man felt a prang of guilt within his heart, and suddenly felt the need to get out of the room. But instead, he concentrated on finding Skeletor. He had to be moving, his voice kept changing direction. "That was a kill shot, He-Man. She got in the way. Again."

There. To the right.

"If she survives this one, which she may not, I suppose I'll have to - "

"QUIET!"

He-Man moved and swung hard, the room resounding with a loud CLANG. Skeletor presence was known, and he was well aware of it. He launched his Chaos Staff towards He-Man, but He-Man deflected it and struck at Skeletor once more.

Skeletor blocked the strike, swung around, but missed. He-Man struck the Chaos Staff with the Sword of Power once. Twice. Three times, causing Skeletor to shift forward. He slammed into He-Man. He-Man staggered back, but launched his foot at Skeletor.

He-Man then swung again, but was blocked again. He jabbed at Skeletor, but missed. Skeletor fired an energy beam at He-Man, hitting him in the leg. He-Man cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a heap. He tried to lift his sword, but it was kicked from his hand and clattered across the room.

Skeletor stood ready then, lifting his Chaos Staff. It glowed with power. "This is how it will end, He-Man. A fitting battle, and a good end."

He-Man braced himself as the Chaos Staff began to crash down upon -

"NO!" yelled Skeletor then, before crashing to the marble floor next to He-Man. A man stood behind him. Not just any man . . . Hordak!

"Fool," Hordak chided. He then began to glow like He-Man and Skeletor had earlier. "The power of the Central Tower belongs to the one who helped construct it!"

"What?" wondered He-Man.

"SILENCE!"

A sudden cocoon of energy wrapped around He-Man's body. Hordak snorted, smiled, and made for the stairs.

"Take a rest, He-Man, as I claim the rest of the power of Central Tower completely to myself!"

He-Man hung his head. He had failed. Teela was fatally injured. The Central Tower was in Hordak's hands. And if Hordak was here, than that meant most assuredly that his evil Horde army was here as well. With Hordak's claim on the Central Tower and its powers, then no one stood a chance.

Little did He-Man notice, though, the figure of King Hiss slipping through the shadows, towards the elevator lift.

***

Randor, Orko, Rokkon and Stonedar crept across a cliff as the Great Towers came into view. Randor remembered hearing stories and legends about the Towers, but he never expected to see them for himself. Part of him was happy that he had this chance. Part of him knew, though, just how, who and why they were raised.

Carefully hidden behind a rock, Randor and Orko gasped at the sight below. The Horde Troopers were lined up, weapons primed, in front of the Heroic Warriors, Evil Warriors and Snake Men. The three groups had their hands behind their heads, having surrendered.

"Damn it," cursed Randor. "Perhaps I should have brought Adam."

"King Randor! Look!" yelped Orko quietly, pointing further down the cliff. "It's Man-At-Arms!"

Indeed, Man-At-Arms stood there, frozen in statue form. The group carefully walked over and examined the capture hero. "Some sort of curse," Randor assumed. "Orko, is there anything you can do?"

"I can try," Orko replied, pulling out a sag of magic sand. Pouring some of the sand out on his hand, he whispered a spell, then huffed the sand at Man-At-Arms. As it fell upon the right hand man, the statue spell broke.

"What - !?" yelled Man-At-Arms, collapsing to the ground.

"Shhh, quiet," Randor hushed, helping up his old friend. "We have a situation to take care of," he continued, pointing to the Horde Troopers and the surrendered warriors.

Man-At-Arms fell silent, thinking. "Too bad there's no way he can disable the Horde Troopers long enough. Given any sort of major distraction or destruction, the Heroic Warriors, Evil Warriors and Snake Men would jump into action. But we don't have anything that can create that kind of damage that quickly . . ."

Rokkon smiled. "Leave that to us, sir," he said, throwing a hand on Man-At-Arms.

"And you are . . .?"

"No time for introductions," Randor hissed. "Go!"

Rokkon and Stonedar began to change suddenly, into two large boulders. Those boulders then, took off the ground, heading right for the Horde Troopers.

Then, the pair smashed down, sending mechanical parts, armor platting, weapons, dirt and dust flying into the air. Then they flew up again . . .

Landing in the same fashion, destroying Horde Troopers left and right.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The Heroic Warriors, Evil Warriors and Snake Men surged forward, slamming right into the Horde Elite and the Troopers. The lines crumbled brilliantly as - for five minutes - the three forces united as one to rip through their mutual enemy.

***

Hordak reached the top, reeling the power from the Central Tower into himself. Ancient spells wrapped around him as what he created now empowered him. He destroyed a nearby Talon Fighter, just to prove to himself the awesome power that he now possessed. Hordak walked to the edge, hoping to see his forces ready and willing to make a second march on Eternia. Horde Prime would be so pleased.

"No!" he yelled, seeing the battle going on below.

"Yesssss."

King Hiss sprung into attack, wrapping his snakes around Hordak's body, lifting the warlord off the ground.

"The power will be mine, Hordak!"

The fierce glow from Hordak vanished, reappearing around King Hiss. He tossed Hordak to the ground, then, and prepared to blast him out of existence.

But Hordak whispered something once more, and again, the glow reappeared around him. King Hiss growled and ran at Hordak. The two rammed into each other, wrestling over the great power. The glow shifted in between them, power warping around them.

And then, suddenly, there was a strange pull. The power and the glow was tugged away from King Hiss and Hordak . . . and over to Skeletor.

"ETERNIA WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" he cried out, absorbing their power.

***

He-Man blacked out.

His strength and power spent, his eyes shut and darkness over came him. For what seemed like a long time the darkness was all that there was. Until, then, there was flash of light. The light flashed fast across his vision, intermixing with the darkness.

_And then they both existed at the same time._

Stars.

He-Man saw stars. They flew past him and then -

A sphere. Blue and green. Eternia, with Etheria lingering behind it.

Eternia. Eternity. Forever.

Etheria. Ethereal. A ghost.

And then Eternia changed. Half the world turned dark.

The creation of the Light and Dark Hemispheres.

This was the past. He-Man . . . Prince Adam . . . was seeing the past.

The Ancients built Castle Grayskull, placing a lineage of Sorceresses in care of the great structure. The Ancients then built Snake Mountain, which needed no care - its power was evil and ran wild, as evil often did.

And then the Ancients vanished.

And then the Elders appeared, uniting the tribes of Eternia.

Zodak, then. What was he doing there?

A war. King Hiss, drawing power from the Snake Men and the Reptons.

Attacking from Snake Mountain.

A man. A warrior. A He-Ro, which whom the word was created from, drawing power from Castle Grayskull.

The Great Towers created by the Elders.

Hordak!?

King Hiss taking control of the Great Towers, as if chosen to. No resistance from the Elders or He-Ro.

Great destruction.

More war.

King Hiss banished.

The Great Towers sent away.

He-Ro vanishing.

Years passing.

Now.

He-Man heard a voice. Wispy, old, and male. _"You were chosen by destiny. The Great Towers needs a powerful leader and defender. He-Man . . . Prince Adam. You are the one."_

***

He-Man woke up on the floor. He was tired and weary, trying to remember a dream he had had. He staggered up, unable to do much else but realize that he must stop Skeletor, Hordak and King Hiss.

There was something else too, but he couldn't remember . . .

Lifting up the Sword of Power, He-Man pushed all other distractions out of his mind and headed up the stairs. Thunder and lightning cracked from the top, so that's where he headed. Pushing each foot up was like heaving boulders as Prince Adam. The Sword of Power felt heavy in his hands. But still, He-Man pressed on.

He arrived at the top, where Skeletor was glowing very brightly, power surging around him. Hordak and King Hiss stood next to him, held in energy cocoons.

"Skeletor!" He-Man yelled.

Skeletor spun around, Chaos Staff in hand. "He-Man! I shall kill you where you - "

"That power doesn't belong to you, Skeletor," He-Man told him. "It belongs to me. It is my destiny. I am the only one who can lay claim to it. For the power and protection of Eternia, only I can posses it!"

Skeletor snarled, and raised his Chaos Staff, ready to blast He-Man away. Right as he did, He-Man took a breath and -

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

Thunder rolled, lightning flashed. Skeletor yelled out in agony and loss as the power was ripped away from him, the glow fading from sight. He-Man lifted his sword, the power striking him.

Skeletor fell down, unconscious. The cocoons faded.

And He-Man stood victorious.

"This is not over yet, He-Man!" Hordak gagged, a jetpack appearing on his back. He shot into the sky. "RETREAT! PULL BACK!"

King Hiss darted over to Skeletor and lifted him up (he would still be useful). Then, jumping off the side, King Hiss (with Skeletor) landed and waded in the mot before meeting up with the Evil Warriors and Snake Men to signal a retreat as well.

He-Man smiled. He felt stronger, much stronger. He body rippled with new and invigorated power. This was his task as defender of Grayskull and Eternia - the safeguard of the Great Towers. A new responsibility that he held with great dignity and regard.

It looked like now that the forces of evil were withdrawing, so He-Man can go and -

"Teela," he whispered, realizing what it was he forgot. He turned around and dashed down the stairs. The shot . . . the wounds . . . the time since it had happened . . . would he be too late . . .?

"No," he muttered. "No, it can't be."

***

Man-At-Arms laughed as he fired a few more bolts from his laser cannon. It was cover fire, really. He and the others had been laying it since the Evil Warriors/Snake Men headed west and the Horde Troopers made for their escape portals.

Within moments, though, the portals closed. Shortly soon after, the weapons and power fire from the Evil Warriors and Snake Men allies ceased as a result of range.

The Heroic Warriors cheered the day won and the long battle -war - over with. Throwing a hand on Randor's shoulder, Duncan smiled widely.

"Come on. Let's go check it out!"

"Lead the way, old friend," Randor replied.

Duncan walked up the stairs, over the bridge, and through the open gates. It was like living history here. The Towers, raised and a part of life once more. Such glorious times they lived in. Stepping into the Central Tower, Duncan saw He-Man, hunched over, cradling something -

"No," whispered Duncan.

He-Man looked up, face red, tears budding in his eyes. In his stronger arms was the limp figure of Teela. Her face was puffy, splotchy and red. Her arms . . . legs . . . her neck was charged black. Her chest was so still . . .

"No!"

Duncan rushed over, wanting nothing more than to help his little girl. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He pulled over his gloves. Nothing. Nothing nothing nothing . . .

"NO!"

He-Man looked up at him and shook his head. "She's gone, Duncan. I'm so . . . so . . ."

Duncan put his hand over his face, as both he and He-Man began to weep openly. They were too late. Too late to save her.

Teela, daughter of Duncan, was dead.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Look for "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Two: The War" coming soon!


End file.
